The Voice (Season 23):
The twenty-third season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 19, 2022 on NBC. Dan Reynolds and Taylor Swift returned as coaches. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Taylor Swift, and Luke Bryan. The team advisors are: T.I. for Team Adam, Patrick Stump for Team Dan, Selena Gomez for Team Taylor, and John Fogerty for Team Luke. Justin Timberlake was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 19-21, 2022, began airing when the season premiered on September 19, 2022. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 19)' 'Episode 2 (September 20)' 'Episode 3 (September 26)' 'Episode 4 (September 27)' 'Episode 5 (October 3)' 'Episode 6 (October 4)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 10, 11, 17, & 18. Season twenty-three's battle round advisors are T.I. for Team Adam, Patrick Stump for Team Dan, Selena Gomez for Team Taylor, and John Fogerty for Team Luke. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for Season 23. For the knockouts, Chris Martin was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 24 & 25, 2022 Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (October 31, November 1, & 2) The Live Playoffs will air on October 31, November 1, & 2, 2022 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Luke ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Luke ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received Artists' appearances in other media *Allie Daniels and Julian Murdoch both sang in the blind auditions of Season 22 but failed to turn any chairs. *Shawn Wilson sang in the blind auditions of Season 19 but failed to turn any chairs.